


Chimera

by iterations



Category: Alien vs Predator (2004), Aliens vs Predators Series - Various Authors, Predator (Yautja) & Related Fandoms, Predator (Yautja) - All Media Types
Genre: Alien Sex, Blood and Gore, Castration, Dark Comedy, Escape, F/M, Furry, Groundhog Day, Happy Halloween, Oral Sex, Rape, Survival Horror, Vaginal Sex, monster girlfriend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:40:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27307864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iterations/pseuds/iterations
Summary: Kha'da has made the gravest error a yautja can make. He failed his hunt and got caught by the oomans. It can't get any worse, right? Wrong. Wrong. WRONG!
Relationships: Yautja (Predator)/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 15
Kudos: 21
Collections: Yautja Prime Prompt Meme





	Chimera

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by [DeadlyNekoChan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeadlyNekoChan/pseuds/DeadlyNekoChan) in the [Yautja_Prompts](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/Yautja_Prompts) collection. 



> In a secret research facility on the slopes of mount Fuji, Weyland-Yutani researchers managed to get their hands on a facehugger. They used it to study xenomorph DNA, even if the acidic blood of the creature made it impossible for them to continue their research. After months of experimentation to replicate the perfect biological weapon, one scientist managed to find a way to neutralize the acidic plasma. When it became apparent that creating new xenomorphs was impossible, they started experimenting on humans to create a new kind of soldier. In a program they called _Project Chimera_ , the scientists started to infuse the xenomorph DNA into embryos, but every attempt to transfer its capabilities to humans ended in death. Until one day, they by pure chance crossed the DNA with that of animals. They discovered that human, xenomorph and panther DNA, dozed in a certain way, created an embryo that managed to survive. Over time the zygote grew until it was born, and the scientists would soon discover what a terrible mistake they had made...

Kha'da startled awake roughly. It took him a few heartbeats to remember where he was, locked inside the same glass cage the oomans had put him in several moons earlier. The stretcher groaned when he flung his muscular legs over the edge. The white-tiled floor was cold as always. He was used to his prison by now. The transparent walls offered him no privacy from the scientists' scrutinizing eyes. It was almost beginning to feel somewhat comforting. 

Yes, he was going h'ulij-bpe. If his hands weren't tied behind his back by heavy, metallic shackles, Kha'da would've killed himself already. He had tried to do so many times by bashing his head against the thick glass, but nothing happened besides him passing out. Yautja skulls were irritably resilient.

Kha'da's cage was in the center of a large room. It was surrounded by monitoring equipment and white-robed scientists. In a corner stood a sturdy examination table made of steel, underneath a set of bright spotlights. This was where they strapped him down to do their experiments. The research happened almost daily and the drugs they injected into his thwei made him drowsy. That was why he slept so often, only to wake up from his haunting nightmares.

It was probably late in the afternoon or early in the night, because the only ooman left in the laboratory was the lead scientist, Dr. Nakamura. He was monitoring Kha'da from an array of screens covering one of the walls. The scientist pushed his round glasses back onto the bridge of his nose and hummed loudly while staring at the display. Without his bio-mask, Kha'da couldn't see what he was looking at. The oomans had stolen his gear when he was captured. It was probably stored in a different room. He hadn't seen his things since he was locked up.

"Dr. Nakamura..." A slim, dark haired woman wearing a short, white skirt under her robe and high heels that clattered on the floor, appeared from the decontamination chamber connecting the laboratory to the corridors. She approached the lead scientist and bared her teeth at him. Her fleshy mouth looked predatory red against the pale skin.

"Haruka," Dr. Nakamura said impassively, not even tearing his eyes from the screen when he spoke to her.

"Are we leaving early today?" The woman leaned suggestively on the side of the large console connected to the screens. She started at the lead scientist hungrily.

Nakamura turned to face her, raising one of his eyebrows. He licked his thin lips while his eyes roamed along the length of her bare legs. "Why?"

"Because it's Halloween," the woman squealed happily. "I made you cake..."

"You. Made cake?" the scientist scoffed. 

"Okay. I bought cake," the woman conceded. She rolled her eyes and moved away from the console. 

"Maybe," Dr. Nakamura growled. He gave her rump a light smack with the flat of his hand, eliciting a small gasp from the woman. He straightened his black tie and looked at her over the thin frame of his round glasses. He huffed slightly out of breath, "if you behave."

The female tried to look affronted, but she was clearly hiding her satisfaction over the scientist's attention. Her pale cheeks now glowed pink. "What if I went in with that guy instead," she cocked her head in the direction of Kha'da's cage. "He looks intense…" The woman fingered the collar of her white robe and let her hand glide down into her cleavage while she stared brazenly at Kha'da.

"He'd rip your spine out in a second," Dr. Nakamura stated coolly, only giving the cage a quick glance before continuing his work.

"Awwww," the woman cooed.

The shrill ring of the alarm was sudden and loud. A round, red light over the door to the decontamination chamber started to blink angrily.

The woman and Dr. Nakamura threw themselves in the chamber after entering a code on the pad beside the door. The outer lock opened without executing the usual sterilizing procedure, leaving Kha'da alone in the laboratory. 

The alarm kept blaring. Never before had Kha'da felt such a need to escape. He knew the alarm ment failure. The oomans would soon bomb the facility into atoms.

Kha'da flung himself at the cage wall desperately. The reinforced glass shook, but stayed whole. He tried again, but it didn't budge. Of course it didn't. If only he had his sivk'va-tai, he could blast his way out...

The moments stretched. The alarm never stopped ringing. Kha'da stood and waited stoically. He welcomed the end. 

Then the lock to his cage clicked. His handcuffs fell to the ground. Opened.

At first he didn't connect what the sound meant. It took him a few heartbeats to realize what had just happened. He searched the glass with his talons and found the crack marking the opening. With a light push, the door opened slowly. The fragrance of the woman's chemical smelling perfume still lingered in the otherwise sterile space. Kha'da leapt out into the decontamination tunnel where the scientists had escaped. The automatic doors gaped open. No gas came from the outlets in the chamber's ceiling. Kha'da stepped out into a long hallway. White, rectangular, plastic tiles covered the curved walls and floor.

There was still a chance he could call his ship if he found his wrist gauntlets. With newly found purpose he whipped his head in every direction to decide where to begin the search. 

Further up the corridor he heard panicked screaming. If his cage was automatically opened, it was safe to presume other cages were too. Who knew what kind of abominations the oomans kept in such a dishonorable place. 

Gear. Weapons. This was his prerogative, not worrying about what creatures now roamed the facility. Kha'da bolted down the corridor away from the screaming. His talons clicked sharply on the tiles. Further up ahead he saw a trail of fresh blood lead into a laboratory. It looked like a body had been dragged in its own thwei. Inside the room he could hear loud slurping and crunching sounds. 

He had no idea where his gear was. It could be on a level below or above the current floor. He continued down the hallway, following his instincts. All the doors looked the same, opened wide and leading into different laboratories. The air smelled of coppery thwei. There was also a more unpleasant layer of defecation lingering in the background. As he moved towards the elevators he saw bodies and body parts lying strewn on the floor. The white walls glimmered with fresh blood spatter. Intestines and other organs were dropped on the ground like trash. In front of the elevator, he saw Dr. Nakamura sit with his back against the wall. His glasses were hanging broken over his jaw. With his mouth opened in a soundless scream, he clutched his stomach where his bowels should have been. There was nothing but a hole there now. His liver gleamed dark above the gory cavity. The lead scientist made a last sigh before his eyes glazed over, staring blindly.

Kha'da pressed the square plate on the wall controlling the elevator. The shaft behind the metal doors didn't make a sound. He turned around to find another route. That's when he saw it.

At the end of the hall, a large bipedal creature with an ooman face stepped out from one of the laboratories. It was covered in fur, completely black, except for a discreetly spotted pattern on its back. A wild mane of black hair billowed behind the specimen. Two feline ears twitched on the top of its head. It twisted them in different directions while listening for survivors. The creature was tall, easily as tall as a female yautja. It was a she. Kha'da noticed its wide hips and pronounced chest. It was ooman-like, but only the upper part of its body. Further down, below the thick, muscular thighs, its knees were bent the wrong way. A long furry tail ending in a tapered point swayed behind it. Sharp talons clattered on the floor. Right above its heels, a pair of longer claws perfected the deadly composition. It was an atrocity. There was no doubt in Kha'da's mind that the specimen was part kainde amedha. When it threw back its head and gave a bone-chilling screech, he was already charging towards it. Weapons or no weapons, the crossbreed couldn't be left alive. He had to take it out with his brute strength.

Kha'da launched in the air when he was a few arm's lengths away. The creature screamed at him and tried to spin around to face him, but he was on her in a heartbeat. As he landed on her muscular back, the creature threw herself backwards against the wall, effectively smashing him between the hard plastic and her muscular form. He didn't expect her to withstand his massive body-weight, but she tossed him as if he weighed nothing. The impact knocked the air from Kha'da's lungs. He felt his body sail downwards, but before he hit the ground, the creature had whipped her tail at him. The sharp tip plunged smoothly between his ribs, impaling him to the wall. 

One of his lungs collapsed immediately. The other was slowly filling with his green thwei. Kha'da coughed wetly. A glob of fluorescent blood hit the other specimen and smeared her dense fur. She purred and stared at him with her large golden eyes. He struggled with his last strength to free himself from her deadly hold, but he was pinned by the tail. When the specimen stuck out her pink tongue and moved it closer to his face he blacked out from the blood loss.

  


* * *

  


Kha'da blinked his beady yellow eyes open. The bright lights in the ceiling were shining steadily. No red strobing or blaring sirens disturbed him. The stretcher groaned when he flung his mossy-green legs over the edge. He felt a shiver through his calves when his feet hit the cold floor. 

The woman in white soon entered and leaned on Dr. Nakamura's console. Kha'da stared at her. This was weird. He just saw her. The scientists repeated the same conversation they had carried out in his nightmare.

"Because it's Halloween," the woman giggled happily.

Suddenly Kha'da tasted something acid in his mouth. He realized it was his own bile. It was very unusual for him to feel agitated, but Paya, this was too strange.

Dr. Nakamura gave the woman's bottom a lewd smack. The woman simpered at him but pretended to be interested in Kha'da.

"He'd rip your spine out in a second," the scientist repeated. 

Kha'da's hearts started to beat a frantic tattoo in his massive chest. Any moment now…

The sound of the alarm almost made him jump even though he anticipated it. Kha'da had never before had a premonition but the fact that everything happened the same way as in his dream pointed to only one thing. He was having one now. Somehow he had been given a chance to escape the facility. His subconscious had shown him what to do and what to avoid.

When the cage and his bonds clicked open, he didn't waste any time before fleeing his confinement. This time he took the other route, towards the screaming noises. If he was lucky, his weapons were somewhere on this floor. He darted into a room on his right. It was clearly another laboratory. Vials and tubes filled with a clear bubbling liquid, were lined on top of a long desk. On an examination table, a dead pki'tle had been cut open and abandoned. It's eight, pale fingers lay spread out on the surface, displaying its fleshy underside. Beside it, various half-melted tools lay discarded on a tray. The scientists continued to research the kainde amedha. Fools! No wonder everything had turned to cjit.

His gear was obviously not stored in there. Kha'da turned on his heels and was about to continue into the hallway when he heard the screech. It could not have come from any other creature than the thing that killed him in his dream. He backed away from the door slowly and pressed his back to a wall. He could hear the clicking from her deadly talons on the tiles. If he was quiet, maybe he could wait patiently until she passed him in the corridor, then slip away unnoticed.

Her steps suddenly stopped outside his door. Kha'da could hear her sniff the air. She was scenting him! He didn't think he smelled of anything. Yautja normally didn't. Not unless they were aroused and let out their dai-shui and he was definitely not doing that.

Kha'da braced himself when the door to the laboratory slowly opened. He would fight for his life if he had to. 

Little by little, he saw her black shape creep into the room. First her ooman face, her long neck, then her furry body. She was walking on all fours like an animal now, nostrils quivering, the furry ears turning this way and that, trying to figure out where he was hiding. Kha'da leapt out from his hiding spot. He kicked her head with all his might. The creature yipped and flung to the side. This was his chance! Kha'da sprinted out the door, his feet practically flying off the ground as he raced into the hallway. He didn't waste time to look back over his shoulder as he ran. He could hear her talons clattering as she galloped after him. The corridor ended in a stairwell. 

He was about to throw himself up the stairs when something caught his ankle. The impact when he fell forward on the steps was brutal. His head spun. Something dragged him back into the white hallway. He dug his claws in the tiles but it didn't help. The thing pulling on his leg was too strong. His talons left jagged lines on the floor. 

Suddenly he was flipped onto his back. His legs were weighed down by the creature's knees. The black monstrosity above him purred deeply. She lowered her head over his chest and sniffed him. Another array of heady purrs erupted from her throat when his scent floated through her nose like perfume. Kha'da acted instinctively. He threw up his arms, talons ready to tear into flesh. Before he made contact, his wrists were caught with surprising strength and agility. The specimen pressed them down again easily and pinned his arms to the floor. Kha'da roared, anger coursed through his blood. His back arched off the floor in an attempt to shake the stronger creature off him. It was useless. He could barely move. The specimen had him trapped.

The creature licked Kha'da's throat with her coarse tongue. He roared again, enraged. What did she want from him?!

His bones creaked from the weight being put on them. The specimen's gold feline eyes stared at his chest. The scrutinizing orbs peered lower, down over his chiseled abs. They stopped at the height of his sheath. He realized he wasn't wearing his loincloth, the oomans had stripped him of everything. His nobler parts were practically unprotected. Kha'da hissed at the creature. She continued to purr while moving her lower body closer to his. What the pauk–

She mewed as she pressed her pelvis against his. As the creature spread her legs and squatted over him, he felt her pussy drip on his closed sheath. The specimen rubbed her nether parts on him, the sensation made him sick. She was completely soaked, the smell of her cunt's juices made his stomach try to turn inside out. She was trying to mate with him. There was nothing natural or arousing about it. Kha'da shuddered in disgust. 

However, underneath the thick layer of unadulterated repugnance, there was also something else. He hated the smell of her arousal, but it seemed like his cock was of a different mind. It was slowly –and quite involuntarily– stiffening inside his sheath. The slick dripping from her pussy must've contained some sort of pheromones, there could be no other explanation. The scent forced him out of his sheath and before long, his rock hard erection was poking between her swollen labia. The cat-creature rubbed herself on his emerald green tip, purring and mewing with excitement. She was breathing heavily, manoeuvering herself over his hard-on until he was positioned right against her entrance. 

Kha'da gulped. This was happening. He was being raped by a kainde amedha hybrid! He roared of humiliation as she sank down on his turgid shaft. He bottomed out deep inside her wet cunt. She sat down heavily on him, flush against his pelvis. Then she started to move. Any sort of resemblance of pleasure when her tight walls clutched his dick was overshadowed by the shattering pain of having her weight smashed down on his pelvic bone. He didn't even have to lie to himself. It was horrible! Every time she came down on him, her movements grew more and more unrestrained. Kha'da was squealing in pain as she dropped down on his pelvic bone with crushing force. She humped his bones until they creaked and on a particularly forceful pounce, his dense skeleton couldn't take her weight anymore. His pelvis cracked and Kha'da screamed in agony. The cat-creature didn't even notice. She sat on him again, this time shattering his lower back and spine. He couldn't move. The last thing he saw or heard was the specimen screeching above him in rage as his erection started to wilt. She flexed her paws, folding out a set of razor-sharp claws. The talons dug into his stomach and ripped him open.

  


* * *

  


He woke up in the bed with a jerk. The bright lights in the ceiling blinding his sensitive eyes. Kha'da tried to clutch his gut, feeling it for wounds, but he soon discovered his arms were once again bound behind his back. He growled menacingly. What kind of twisted dream was this?!

The clattering of high heels brought his attention to the lead scientist and the ooman woman. She was playing the same farse all over again, parading her slender legs before the doctor. Asking him if they could leave early. _Because it's Halloween._

Kha'da was going crazy. He was probably belted down on the examination table. The scientists injecting him with some kind of hallucinogen. That was the only explanation his mind could conjure up. The slap on the woman's rump, echoed in the room. He didn't even look at her when she made the comment about going inside his cage. If she did, he would skin her with his tusks. 

Kha'da was frothing at the mouth when the alarm went off again. He couldn't be caught by the monstrosity in the other lab. Remembering how his cock had betrayed him the last time made him grunt in disgust.

As soon as his cuffs dislodged and hit the ground, he pushed open the glass door to his cage, dashed out in the hallway and sprinted past the laboratory where the unspeakable thing had happened. Kha'da could hear the screams from the adjoining room where the creature ripped the scientists to shreds. Not caring about them this time either, he ran up the staircase and out into another hallway a floor above.

The corridor looked exactly the same as the level below. Plastic white tiles covering the floor, ceiling and curved walls. It blended together into a clinical nightmare. Up ahead he saw another scientist dash out from a room. He didn't recognize the man who was headed toward the elevators at the far end of the corridor. When Kha'da took pursuit, the scientist threw a frantic look behind his shoulder while he ran. Kha'da caught up with him not even halfway through the hallway. Oomans were so slow... He took a hold of the collar of his lab-coat and lifted him up. Kha'da twisted him until they were face to face.

"Storage," he growled while staring menacingly into the dark, wide-blown eyes of the scientist. "Where?"

The scientist trembled like a leaf. His eyes bulged.

"It–it's o–on level minus five. Tw–wo floors down." He stammered and coughed. Kha-da's tight grip on the coat constricted his windpipe. The yautja dropped him to the ground and let him escape. He needed to go past the cat-creature's floor. To get down to the storage level he had two options, elevator or stairs. He chose the latter after a quick deliberation. He didn't want to box himself inside a tight space in case the specimen would stop the cart on its way down. Besides, he wasn't sure if it even worked anymore.

As quietly as possible, Kha'da snuck back into the stairwell and walked down the stairs on light feet. 

When he had gone down to the level he came from, he quietly waited and listened before he moved past the hallway into the next flight of stairs leading down to the storage level. The corridor looked empty, but he could hear something large move around inside one of the laboratories. Crashing sounds of equipment being thrown around reassured him that the specimen was occupied elsewhere. 

He continued down into the corridor that was supposed to contain the storage rooms. None of the doors seemed to be locked there either and he checked the rooms systematically. The first three contained equipment the scientists used to conduct their experiments. The fourth room seemed to contain medical supplies. The next room looked more promising, with alien artifacts packed in cardboard boxes. When he searched the sixth room, he finally found what he was looking for. In a large box marked with a sequence of numbers he found his wrist gauntlets and awu'asa. 

Kha'da was just about to start putting on his armor when he heard the tell-tale ticking of claws in the corridor outside. He froze and waited without making a sound. If only the door to the storage room had been lockable, he might have made it, but as it was half-open, the creature found Kha'da's hiding place all too easily. He spun around and tried to deflect her attack when she lunged at him with. The force of her assault knocked him down on his back before he even had the chance to raise his arms in defence.

The specimen pinned him down heavily. Her density and power was surprising. Even with his incredible strength, Kha'da couldn't move at all when the creature twisted her body 180 degrees. She kneeled on his arms and her front paws held down his legs against the floor. He roared in infuriated defeat, but the sound was muffled by the creature when she moved down hee core and sat on his face.

Kha'da moved his mandibles frantically. He wanted to slice the bitch up until her pussy was shredded to ribbons, but however he moved and snapped his mouthpieces, they didn't even break her slippery skin. The cat-creature humped his face like his tusks were nothing but tiny nubbins. She panted and mewed while smearing Kha'da's face full of her slick arousal. The pressure on his head was unfathomable. Without his thick yautja crest, his skull would've been crushed like his spine was last time. After a while it became apparent though, that as the specimen got more excited, she pressed her female parts so closely to his face that he couldn't get enough air. First his vision blurred, then blackened. His extremities turned numb and finally, he slipped into blissful unconsciousness.

  


* * *

  


When his eyes snapped open again he inhaled with a rattling gasp. _Air!_

It took him a few moments to realize he was in the _pauk-de_ bed again in his _pauk-de_ cage. Kha'da threw himself up and roared until the glass of his impound shook. 

Dr. Nakamura turned from his screen and glowered at him. The lead scientist shook his head and continued with his monitoring.

Kha'da glared at the woman when she entered. His mind was flashing in angry bright colors. Even though he banged his crest on the cage walls and trilled angrily, the scientists paid him no mind. They repeated the same stupid scene he already witnessed too many times. When Dr. Nakamura spanked the woman's ass, Kha'da felt like he was going to fissure.

The sound of the alarm flooded him with adrenaline. As the cage door cracked open for the fourth time, Kha'da dashed out into the bleached corridor. His sole focus was going down to the level where his gear was stored. He almost flew down the stairs and jumped over the railing to get to the room quicker. He found the box from memory and ripped it open. His gear spilled out on the floor in a messy pile. 

With the skill and speed of someone who'd armed themselves daily for dozens of cycles, Kha'da donned his loincloth, greaves and breastplate. He deftly threw his pauldrons over his shoulders and secured them in place before putting on his wrist gauntlets. His bio-mask must've been requisitioned before the security breach, because he couldn't find it anywhere inside the storage room.

Armored and ready, Kha'da decided it was time to leave. He only needed to reach the surface to escape. 

He ran back into the stairwell only to hear a familiar screech all too close for comfort. The specimen had moved into the staircase and was now coming down the stairs to his level. Kha'da could hear her talons click on the steps. He heard it sniff the air and bolted in the opposite direction. His aim was set on the elevator. Without his bio-mask there was no way for him to guide his sivk'va-tai, but he still had his dah'kte to defend himself if he had to. 

The elevator doors on the opposite side of the hallway were shut. Kha'da folded out the dah'kte from his gauntlets and bent the metal doors open to expose the elevator shaft. He couldn't see or hear any sign of the cage moving. Without further inspection, he jumped inside and grabbed the thick wires hanging in the middle of the space. He started to swiftly climb up the cables. Behind him, he heard the screeching from the specimen coming closer. He looked down while he ascended and saw the creature flinging itself into the chute. It clung to the wires, making them undulate and creak in protest of having a yautja and something even heavier dangle in them. 

As he scaled the cables, the creature gained on him slowly. He wouldn't be able to stay out of her reach much longer. Above him the route came to a full stop when the bottom of the elevator cage blocked the rest of the way up. Kha'da didn't hesitate for a heartbeat. He sliced up the bottom with his dah'kte and bent the metal open just as the cat-creature was at his heels. He heaved himself up the hole and rushed out of the open elevator doors into another hallway in the upper levels of the research facility. On the angular walls, the white tiles had been replaced in favor of yellow paint. The red strobe of the alarm illuminated this level as well. Kha'da kept running until he reached the end of the corridor. The pair of large doors leading out were the only ones that were still completely shut. There was a keycard slot next to it, but while he was being hunted, he hadn't thought of picking up a keycard! When he tried to pry them open with his wristblades, nothing happened. 

Kha'da was trapped between the doors and the quickly approaching creature. He spun around to face the specimen with his extended dah'kte. She was running towards him on her hind legs, her pink tongue coming out to lick the fat ooman lips. When she caught up to him, he tried to slash her stomach open with his dah'kte, but she managed to grab his arm and deflect the attack. Kha'da's dreads arced when he twisted away from her hold after landing a kick to her leg. He flared his mandibles at her.

The crossbreed threw back her head and shrilled. Her golden eyes flashed with a hint of green. On any other creature he would've thought they were beautiful, but she was ghastly. Without a hint of hesitation, Kha'da sliced off her swaying tail. Acidic blood splashed on the floor and walls. They started to bubble and smoke. The specimen howled and punched him in the chest, making him smack into the wall. She screeched and thrashed, yellow thwei from her wound sprayed all around her, even hitting Kha'da's face, making them roar in unison.

As she moved deliberately towards him again, her bones started to twist and crack. Her large body grew even bigger. It was changing shape. Her black fur grew thicker, and her face became longer, more cat-like. When her transformation was done, she was completely feline, only much bigger. Her paws danced on the floor and she pounced. Kha'da slashed with his dah'kte, but she was too fast in this form. His wristblades sliced the air and Kha'da was knocked over. On his back on the floor, again, Kha'da tried to scramble away, but he couldn't even roll to the side. He was pushed down. The specimen ripped off his loincloth with a paw. Surely she wasn't going to–

Her talons dug into his sheath and Kha'da screamed. The creature dug around in his genital area, trying to pull out his cock. She managed to grab the appendage between her talons, and pulled. Kha'da's dick was ripped out with a sickening sposh. His sheath gaped open like a cunt, pumping out his thwei from the severed arteries in his shaft. Kha'da didn't even scream. He passed out when he understood that he had been neutered.

  


* * *

  


As soon as he woke up, Kha'da stared down at his crotch. It looked normal and he didn't feel any pain. His hearts though, were still trying to leap up into his throat. He jumped off the bed and snarled at Dr. Nakamura, who was far too invested in his monitors to pay him any attention. 

He banged his crest against the glass and roared at the woman when she came in, but his efforts were only rewarded with a quick disinterested glance. The glass walls muted his protests. The woman leaned back on the console and flashed her legs at the doctor.

Kha'da calmed down enough to hear her repeat the pauk-de phrase again, "Because it's Halloween." 

It was enough to throw him into another fit of rage. He pummeled the cage with his shoulder and when that didn't work, he ripped his mattress to pieces with his toe claws. 

Dr. Nakamura smacked the woman's rump heartilly and the smiling fool flirted with him and Kha'da as if he wasn't a perpetual killing machine.

When they evacuated after hearing the alarm, Kha'da, as soon as he was free, sprinted in the direction of the elevators. He saw the bleeding Dr. Nakamura trying to draw breath as he slumped down against the wall. Before he died from his injuries, Kha'da made sure he saw what was happening. The scientist stared at him when he ripped off the cord around his neck holding the keycard.

Kha'da turned around and rushed to the stairwell on the other side of the corridor. He ravaged the storage compartment on the lower level and only put on his armor sloppily before he continued to the elevator. When he started to climb, he heard the familiar eerie screech that would haunt his dreams forever. He didn't look down when he climbed the elevator cables again and sliced open the cage. The specimen was still in the shaft when he came out on the upper floor. The door to freedom had never been so close. He took off the necklace with the keycard while he ran. It fit perfectly in the slit on the side of the keypad. 

The doors whooshed open slowly. He could hear her talons click on the floor and next, her breaths were huffing against his neck. He slid inside the crack and continued to run up an excavated mountain tunnel. The specimen was close behind him. He pressed the button on his wrist gauntlet to call his ship, but he realized that it would never come in time. He needed to buy himself a few more minutes so he could escape the planet and never come back.

Before they reached the surface, he spun around and waited until the creature was right in front of him. Kha'da braced himself and untied his loincloth. He dropped the metal covering on the ground offhandedly. The specimen tilted her head to the side and looked at him curiously. Kha'da moved slowly towards her and willed his dai-shui to release. The spicy scent of his musk seemed to confuse the creature. She opened her mouth, a surprised sound came out as Kha'da reached out and stroked a furry ear. It twitched in his paw and when he did the same to the other, she started to purr. Her smell was ripe and sticky. The constant chasing and defiling she did to him was obviously because she was in heat. Kha'da thought, that if he gave her what she wanted, he might get his chance to escape. If he pauked her until he fell asleep, he could sneak off into his ship and fly away before she knew what happened.

It wasn't a pleasurable business, but it had to be done. He didn't think he could repeat another round of –this–, instead, he closed his eyes and forced himself to think of yautja females. Fertile, willing, strong huntresses, with long, squishy dreads and amber eyes. He moved his paws down over the creature's spine. She bent down on her paws and knees and arched her back when he came down to the tail. He pretended that it wasn't a kainde amedha tail with hair on, but the jagged vertebreas under the soft fur destroyed the illusion quickly. 

He let go of the tail and probed what was underneath it. A loud purr came from the specimen when he rubbed his talons over her sphincter. It deepened and got stronger when he went even lower and found her pussy. His digits plundered the slimy depths of her cunt. It was warm and wet and not too unpleasant when he closed his eyes and thought of one of his females back home. Kha'da slipped out his fingers and rubbed the juices over his sheath. Like magic, the pheromones in her slick got him going. He continued to rub when his hardened dick peeked out from the crack until he was fully emerged. He held his cock firmly with his paw and lined it up with her entrance. She mewed headily when he slammed his hips against her, forcing himself into her constricting cavity. He wasn't gentle when he started to buck into her. The specimen's much bigger body was pushed forward on the ground. Her rump jiggled with every slap of his pelvis.

His brutal onslaught massaged her inner walls until she was squirming on the ground, panting and sniveling with delight. He angled his thrusts to rub against her front wall and with this new position, it didn't take long before she keened and came, squirting more juices over his cock and pelvic area.

He was far from close, having no trouble what so ever to hold off until she came a second, third and even fourth time. His knees were getting tired of squatting behind her furry ass. He doubled his speed and squeezed his eyes even more tightly shut. In his mind's eye, he was pauking a large yautja female. A cream colored goddess with a trophy wall that even surpassed his own. Kha'da bucked into her tight, wet cunt a few more times and came roughly. His semen shot into her womb in sticky spurts. 

When he was drained his knees felt wobbly, like they were made out of rubber. The specimen was splayed out on the ground, completely fatigued and satiated. Her golden eyes closed heavily. Kha'da knelt beside her and rubbed her back until her rumbling purrs turned into regular snoring.

He rose quietly and snuck away from her. At the end of the tunnel he saw the dark night sky. The bright city lights below dimmed the stars, but he could still see his ship as it soared down. It landed softly on the slopes of the mountain and Kha'da couldn't get in faster. He jumped inside and programmed it to take off. Utterly drained, he plopped down into the pilot's chair and rubbed his temples drearily. After taking a few moments to recover, he went out into the galley to get something to replenish his energy. 

When he came to the doorway, Kha'da stopped abruptly. He was standing frozen, staring into the food storage. On the floor, with a large piece of dark meat in her maw, sat a very, very familiar sight. The specimen dropped the food on the floor when she saw him and purred happily.

**Author's Note:**

> If you have an idea for a story but don't want to write it yourself, submit your commission [here](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/Yautja_Prompts/signups/new)


End file.
